


Friends Forever

by Charm_Caster1127



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm_Caster1127/pseuds/Charm_Caster1127
Summary: In which Severus and Lily have matching friendship bracelets, the prophecy is false, Dumbledore is crazy, and Harry loves his Uncle Sev.





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [KIT10_not_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts).



Severus Tobias Snape was a lonely child, one who lived in fear of his father, and in isolation of his peers. 

Lily Heather Evans and Petunia Rose Evans were two peas in a pod. Despite being a little over two years apart, the two sisters were inseparable. Both were talented people. Petunia had a photographic memory, able to remember anything she’d seen or read in her life. Lily’s talent on the other hand, while smart, lied in her strange ability to make things happen. 

It was one sunny day in late June that these children would meet.

Petunia was nine years old, watching her seven year old sister swinging on the swings while she balanced on a beam. Young Severus watched in awe as Lily jumped off the swing while it was high in the air, only for her to float down and land softly on her feet.

“You’re a witch!” wasn’t exactly the best way to introduce yourself, and Severus groaned on the woodchip lain ground clutching his bleeding and slightly crooked nose that Petunia had swiftly punched in defense of her sister.

-

Petunia became busy with school that year, she had been moved ahead two grades due to her high scores in the various tests.

Lily, missing her sisters companionship, sought out the presence of the strange boy her age. And, a few hours explanation and demonstration later, a life-long friendship was born.

They both bonded over their shared gift of magic, both demonstrating not-so-accidental magic in increasingly complex and fantastic ways.

-

Explaining the strange things they could do to Henry and Rosemary Evans was an interesting experience involving dancing flowers, floating apples and a miniature firework display.

-

When they were eight, Lily gave Severus a bracelet. It was made of black stained leather with little potion bottles carefully stitched into the sides. After he put his on, Lily showed him the one on her wrist. The leather was dyed a pale yellow, with a colorful variation of flowers stitched on.

 

They never knew how much those bracelets would change the future.

-

When their Hogwarts letters came, Professor McGonagall was slightly shocked to find out that the Evans family already knew about magic.

The fact that the enchanted quill that wrote the letters addressed them to the place the child slept the most was kept quiet by Severus, whose letter had been addressed to the Evan’s guest room.


End file.
